Empresas
Informação geral Provavelmente a característica mais importante no mundo eDominations são as empresas e fábricas. Tudo no jogo é baseado em coisas que vêm da produção - alimentos para a energia, armas para a luta, sistema de edifícios, literalmente tudo. País renda também é fortemente baseado na actividade das empresas, por isso é a riqueza dos jogadores e da economia. O jogo baseia-se em diferentes tipos de produtividades - matérias-primas (que são realmente necessárias para cada outra parte), alimentos, armas e produção de edifícios. Cada tipo deles tem seu valor importante - tanto para o desenvolvimento dos jogadores e estabilidade país e vários bônus. As empresas são significativamente importantes para cada jogador - ele pode cobrir não só as suas próprias necessidades de alimentos, armamento e matérias-primas, mas ele também pode produzir e importar diferentes tipos de itens para outros jogadores ou mesmo países. As empresas fornecem trabalho e sistema econômico e cada país prioridade deve provavelmente ser para fornecer a melhor base econômica possível para o desenvolvimento dos jogadores. Os países em si também são muito dependentes das empresas de seus jogadores e do poder das fábricas - os gastos de ouro nas empresas vão parcialmente para o Tesouro do País, e para cada empresa que produz no território do país também há renda tributária. Imposto de trabalho da atividade dos jogadores também ir para o Tesouro. Cada jogador pode desenvolver todo tipo de negócio e atividade de produção que deseja. Produção de matéria-prima Cada produto que pode ser usado por jogadores e países têm um ingrediente importante - matérias-primas. Os alimentos precisam de matérias-primas produzidas em fazendas de grãos, os prédios precisam de tijolos de fábricas de tijolos e etc. Há três sistemas de produção brutos: 1. Matérias-primas alimentares utilizadas na produção de alimentos 2. Matéria-prima da arma utilizada para a produção de armas, tanques e aeronaves 3. Materiais de construção utilizados para produção de Casas, Hospitais e Sistemas de Defesa Para todos os três tipos de raws os preços das fábricas, a taxa de produção ea capacidade dos trabalhadores são os mesmos, como é nesta tabela: Produção de alimentos Cada jogador no jogo precisa de comida diariamente para restaurar seus pontos de energia. Isso faz da produção de alimentos uma das produções mais valiosas e importantes - especialmente no início do jogo dos jogadores - porque cada atividade requer energia restaurada e pronta para uso. Os alimentos podem ser produzidos em 5 qualidades diferentes - de Q1 a Q5. A diferença de qualidade reflete como uma diferença de reestoração de energia - maior qualidade restabelecer mais energia e exigir menos espaço no Armazém. Além disso, a qualidade superior produz mais valor de "restauração de energia" para menor demanda de matérias-primas - consome um pouco mais cru, mas produz muito mais valor energético restaurado. As fábricas de alimentos estão em valores como se segue na tabela: Produção de armas A principal fábrica de produção militar é a fábrica de armas. Armas são os mais fracos por itens de modificação de dano, mas sem eles é impossível para o jogador desenvolver sistema de produção de tanques. Armas também são mais baratos para produzir - fábricas de armas são uma das mais baratas para comprar; Mesmo armas de alta qualidade consomem menos matérias-primas do que tanques de classe baixa e aeronaves; Não há exigência de construção para poder comprar empresas de armas e fábricas. Armas é necessário para um jogador para poder continuar a tipos de arma de classe superior - tanques. Após a primeira fábrica Q5 plyers fábrica pode começar a construir a sua companhia de tanques Q1. A produtividade da arma e as modificações de danos são as seguintes na tabela: Produção de tanques Os tanques são o sistema de armas militares de semi-classe e são uma das armas mais eficazes e usadas. Os jogadores precisam ter armas fábrica Q5, a fim de ser capaz de construir fábricas de tanque Q1. Eles têm boa influência danos que combinado com o seu preço de produtividade é muito boa e eficaz. Eles consomem matérias-primas de armas a serem produzidas. Os tanques são necessários para que os jogadores possam produzir a aeronave - como mesmo que as armas são needed para a produção do tanque. A produtividade dos tanques e os modificadores de danos são os seguintes na tabela: Aircraft production Aircrafts are the strongest weapon in eDominations world. They of course also are very expensive pleasure - they need high spendings in order to be reached (tank factory Q5 is needed in order player to be capable to build Q1 aircraft companies), and companies itself are not cheap - but the effects are sure ones and strong. Aircrafts also consume highest amount of weapon raw materials. Produção de casas A produção principal do edifício e um dos artigos os mais valiosos e os mais importantes são casas. Por possuir pelo menos uma casa (não importa a qualidade) os jogadores recebem a opção de ter um dia de trabalho adicional, com o qual ganhar salário extra e ser mais produtivo. Além disso, cada casa fornece armazenamento de energia em massa extra - que também pode ser empilhado por diferentes qualidades da casa, por exemplo - se você usar Q1 house (+50 en) e Q4 house (+200 en) ao mesmo tempo você empilha sua energia máxima Com total de 250 energia alcançando isto de 500 (base um) para 750 por exemplo. Ao usar todos os tipos de qualidade de casas que você pode realmente adicionar mais de armazenamento de energia 750 máximo, que pode ser muito valioso para os jogadores. As casas são ativadas a partir do menu "Edifícios aperfeiçoados" na Página Inicial. As casas usam matérias-primas de edifícios e são mais difíceis de serem produzidas, como na tabela. Produção hospitalar Hospitais são um dos mais difíceis de produzir itens, e é um dos dois itens de interesse nacional, que afetam todo o país e pode fornecer bônus para cada país cidadão. Hospitais podem ser colocados em uma região específica, e cada jogador localizado nele pode ganhar um bônus de energia por dia. O valor do bônus energético depende da qualidade do hospital. Os jogadores podem usar apenas uma vez o hospital para o dia e para usá-lo devem ter a respectiva cidadania do país. Cada hospital, uma vez instalado em uma região, está ativo por um período de 30 dias, e se a região mudar de proprietário na época (inclusive por guerra de resistência), o sistema é contado como quebrado também. Hospitais consomem muito alta quantidade de recursos e também precisam de ouro significativo para ser construído como uma empresa. Não é bom para um novo jogador ou jogador que não têm apoio do país ou recurso de dinheiro significativo para iniciar tal empresa. Produção do sistema de defesa Um dos edifícios mais importantes no jogo é o Defense Systems. Eles são usados em regiões específicas, geralmente por países (desde que eles são muito caros para ser criado) para reduzir os danos inimigos infligidos na batalha para a região específica. Esses sistemas funcionam apenas em guerras diretas e não funcionam em guerras de resistência. Mesmo que os hospitais, o período em que os sistemas de defesa são ativos é de 30 dias, e se a mudança de região é proprietário no tempo (inclusive por guerra de resistência), o sistema é contado como quebrado também. Este tipo de empresa também não é recomendado para novos jogadores e para jogadores que não têm apoio de país ou recursos significativos (ouro, moeda e matérias-primas - comprados ou produzidos).